clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barn Owls Rule
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Barn Owls Rule! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Someone? I am blocked. I dunno why but i think it has to do with my boyfriend being blovked. Same IP. Please unblock me. I am not a sock.--Barn Owls Rule 19:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ben I know him, but i am not him. He is a friend. his brother is my boyfriemnd. I am a girl plz unblock me!!! Ben hates owls. Kesak and i love them.--Barn Owls Rule 19:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Unblock me please i never hurt you <=(.--Barn Owls Rule 19:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Mr. Staffan i am a girl. I edited the case because Ben and Kesak were talking about it and i like eavesdropping on them--Barn Owls Rule 19:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Usermessage code Here is the code: Type anything you want here. = Type anything you want here. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 00:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) FRJ Look! File:5000grainsofrice.png|WOOOOOOOOOT Yay! --Yorkayyy! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD 21:20, 14 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Subpage Grant User:Ben 100022/The CPW Sports Event is now yours. It's not what you requested, but it has an attack on Triskelle and is TERRIBLY written. Hopefully, you'll be able to make it good and legible. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 22:35, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Your Character Your Character is alive! Put it in your "My Pictures" section! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 11:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Bored hehe I was bored --Ced1214 15:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) come on the shout box Barn Owls Rule, I am lonley can you come on the Shout Box? --Chill57181 18:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) What??! New account OH NO I think I should quit because I am going to cause Crisis 4 but, I AM GOING TO STICK WITH IT AND STOP THE CRISIS! --Chill57181 01:55, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ITS A REAL BACKGROUND Meet me on cp and illl show you. To Ben You are a very crooked individual. How dare you accuse me of being leader of the Walruses. You deserve your block → Brute Commander - Talk to the Brute! Childpengu1's Productions invite you! To act in the new movie: Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! Just choose a character, and sign up! If you already have a character, only get prepared, we are going to film on July! Waddle On!!! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC)